


Can’t Deny My Love

by pascalispunk



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Porn, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Finger Sucking, Neck Kissing, Neighbors, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sex, Size Kink, Sneaking Around, Tutoring, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pascalispunk/pseuds/pascalispunk
Summary: Javier considered you to be an angel, always looking so beautiful that some days he couldn’t believe you were at all real.But he also considered you to be the devil, the reason for his undoing.You drew him in and told him to let go—he knows he shouldn’t have but how could he say no to your soft and kind eyes, your delicate skin, your everything.Everything was you and Javier couldn’t get enough. You were a dream, one which Javier never wanted to wake from.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader
Kudos: 39





	Can’t Deny My Love

**Author's Note:**

> yes another angsty smutty javi fic 😌🤚 also more professor!javi bc i can never get enough of that hehe ☺️ also for clarification, the first large part in italics is a dream and the next part in between speech is javi’s conscience

Javier knows that the cute girl next door shouldn’t be his type but he can’t seem to get you out of his head. Every morning that he steps out onto the balcony of his new house, you’re in the garden either sunbathing or playing tennis—and admittedly he’s stared at you for longer than what’s considered normal. You never notice him staring but you always wave to him if you notice him walking out onto his balcony. Since retiring, Javi hasn’t really been himself—almost always staying inside, only going out when he needed food. He stopped sleeping around with people a long time ago, realising that at his age, it’s not a lifestyle he wants to be living.

But then you came along.

Sweet, bubbly, always laughing and smiling and Javi thinks to himself that’s how he should be feeling, having retired from his tiresome job. But he’s a workaholic, he can’t stay away from a job for too long or he’ll go insane. Maybe that’s why he took up the job offer at the local university, teaching Legal Studies—he may as well use his past to teach others.

He was walking to his kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring and he raised his eyebrow as to who could possibly be coming over at 10pm at night. As he got to his front door, the doorbell went again and he yelled out that he was just coming. He sighed as he opened the door, about to complain before he saw you standing there, hands clasped behind your back.

“Hi..”

“Hi, can I come in?”

“Uhm.. oh.. yeah, sure.. what’s up?”

“I need to ask you something..”

“Sure, go and sit on the couch, I’ll be through in a second..”

You just nodded, rushing to his living room to hide your blushing. As much as you hated to admit it, Javier was exactly your type—older, broodier and wearier, three qualities that made you fall in love with him in the first place. If you had a nickel for every time you thought about Javier in any situation, whether that be kissing you, cooking for you, literally anything, you could buy a whole new house for yourself with the money.

Javier was now sat on his couch next to you, watching you as your forehead started to perspire and your hands started to fidget in your lap. He could tell you were nervous but you hadn’t yet asked him the big question and that alone was making him nervous too.

“So.. uhm.. I’m kinda failing in my classes.. could you maybe tutor me?”

“What are you studying?”

“Law.. I know you were involved in that stuff so.. uhm.. yeah..”

“And you want me to teach you?”

“I want you to teach me everything..”

“Everything?”

“A-About Law of course.. yeah..”

“We can start tomorrow if you want? Come over around 8..”

“Okay.. thank you.. sorry if I came across nervous, I didn’t know how you’d take the question..”

“It’s alright, sweetheart.. just come by tomorrow, yeah?”

You just nodded and stood up to walk to his front door, Javier following you closely behind. He reached for the handle and opened the door to let you out, waving as you crossed his driveway and round the hedge that separated his house from yours. Once he knew you were gone, he shut his door and cursed to himself.

It was alright when he just stared at you from his balcony, imagining what you looked like under the pretty tennis skirts you wore, what your skin would feel like when he kissed you, what his name would sound like tumbling from your lips in a breathy, strained whimper and what you’d look like as you came around his cock.

He should’ve said no, told you the name of his colleague instead. Now he’s fucked.

It was only half ten when Javier went to bed, which was early for him. Usually he stays up until eleven and then crashes, waiting for his alarm to beep and wake him up at 7am. Thankfully today was Saturday and he didn’t have an early start tomorrow so he could finally get that well deserved rest he needed. That is until he started dreaming about you.

_“Javi..... Javi..... Javi.....”_

_Javi woke up, looking around his room for where the noise was coming from. It sounded like you but he didn’t want to believe it. He got up, slowly walking towards his door and the noise only got louder._

_“Oh.. please..... Javi..... Javi.....”_

_He slowly made a descent down his stairs, walking towards the living room and there you were. Lying naked on his couch with your fingers in between your legs. He stumbled back against the doorframe, gripping onto it for dear life._

_“I’ve been calling for you.. did you hear me? I’m gonna come for you.. just for you..”_

_He had no idea what compelled him to walk over to the couch but he did, sitting down with his eyes fixated on your fingers, which slid in and out of you with ease. There was no way this was real, but he woke up, right? That thought flew out of his head when he felt you sitting on his lap, your fingers still knuckles deep inside of you._

_“It’s your turn now.. you can taste me while you stuff me up with your fingers, Daddy..”_

_Javier didn’t get a chance to say anything before your fingers were pushed in his mouth, letting him taste your sweet, sticky fluids. He also wasted no time with his fingers, shoving them inside you roughly and knuckle deep. Your hands flew to his chest and you cried out his name with a sob, grinding your hips against his fingers but his other hand stilled your movements by holding your waist._

_“Please..”_

_“No.”_

_He was so stern and you loved it, just letting him be as rough as he wanted with you. His fingers stretched you out so nicely, making you ready for his cock so much easier than before. Once his fingers started moving inside of you, you reached below the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and pulled out his, now, half-hard cock, your hand looking small compared to it’s thickness and length._

_“Good girl..”_

_“Yeah? Am I your good little girl?”_

_“God, yes..”_

_Using both your hands, you started pumping his cock in your hands, whining every time you felt his fingers stretch you out._

_“Gonna put another one in, okay?”_

_“Oh.. oh.. please..”_

_He didn’t even hesitate after you spoke to put a third finger inside you, tears streaming from your eyes and your moans echoing around the room. You had stilled your movements on his cock and with his other hand he grabbed your wrist and moved your hand again, urging you to keep going. You just nodded and he let go of your wrist, allowing you to pick up your pace again, making him throw his head back against the couch, feeling himself grow close._

_“I’m.. I’m close.. can I cum? Can I cum, please?”_

_“Let go, baby..”_

_You sighed as you dropped your head to his shoulder, letting go of his cock and wrapping your arm around his neck, your body shaking against him and your legs squeezing together around his wrist. His other hand smoothed over your stomach, softening your body and relaxing you through your release. After a few seconds he pulled his fingers out of you and you immediately grabbed them to put in your mouth, tasting yourself off of him. Your other hand went back to wrap around his cock, pumping him a few times before he gasped, threw his head back against the couch and spilled himself all over your hand. Once he had taken his fingers out your mouth, you replaced them with your hand and licked his fluids up, making sure to not miss a single drop._

Javi woke up with a start, flinging the covers off of him and looking down at himself, pulling down his pyjama pants and watching his cock soften, as well as his release dripping over his thighs.

Well, shit.

There was no way he could tutor you now, not after having a wet dream about you. His mind was racing with thoughts of you, images of you sucking on his fingers, your lips around his cock, your pussy stuffed full of his fingers and his cock. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, before looking at himself in the mirror and shaking his head.

“She’s too young for you. Stop it.”

_But she’s old enough._

“She’s too young!”

_She’s only 15 years younger than you._

“It’s not right. What are her parents going to think?”

_They don’t have to know._

“I have to tell her no..”

_She hasn’t even properly kissed you yet, what are you going to tell her no for?_

“I can’t tutor her, stop making me do this!”

_I’m not making you do anything, this is all you. You’re the one who watched her sunbathe, watched her play tennis and laugh with her friends as she got drunk in her backyard. You’re the one who had the wet dream about her._

“Shit! Fuck! I have to stop this.”

_You’re right, you do. Well done, asshole._

When you came round the next night for tutoring, he sat you down at his kitchen table, telling you he’d be back in a second as he’s grabbing his notes. You just nodded, taking a seat and waited for him to come back. After he went into his office and grabbed his notes, on his way back out, he stopped at the door and sighed. He could just say no, throw the notes in a shelf and say he forgot them, for you to come back next week. It would give him a week to think of an excuse as to why he can’t tutor you anymore. He can’t exactly tell you that he had a wet dream about you, that won’t work.

He has to tell you no. No more.

But, he could never say no to you, he only wanted to say yes—yes when you got a question right; yes when you understood something he taught you; yes when you asked him if your skirt looked nice; yes when you asked him if he thinks about you; yes when you asked him to kiss you; yes when you wrapped your lips around his cock and he came in your mouth; yes when you sat on his lap and cockwarmed him while reciting your essay; yes when you asked him to come inside of you; yes when you asked him if he wants to do it all over again.

He can’t even remember how you got to sitting on his lap when he moved to the couch after he kissed you again, his mouth tasting like whiskey and cigarettes and you hated it. But it was all Javi and you loved Javi. You loved the taste of him in your mouth and you knew he couldn’t get enough of you, you knew he wanted all of you and nothing else.

His hands were resting on your waist as you pulled your lips from his, moving down to place hot, wet mouthy kisses to his neck. He groaned, his hands fiddling themselves under your t-shirt to rest on your skin, the warmth making you gasp against his neck. As his hands explored more of your body, you left less and less kisses against his neck, whining into his touch. Your hands were holding onto his soft, cotton shirt, the baby blue colour contrasting against his blushing pink skin peeking out underneath the material.

One of your hands dragged down his body, wrapping itself around his wrist and pulling his hand between your legs. When you let go of his wrist again, you felt his fingers pull and toy with the waistband of your underwear, asking you if this is what you want.

“Yes.. please..”

“What if I don’t use my fingers.. hm? Just pull your underwear aside and fill you up again?”

“Please.. anything.. you can.. you can do anything you want..”

“Anything?”

You nodded.

“Anything.. and I’ll be a good girl and take it all..”

Javi roughly twisted your body and pushed you down towards the couch cushions, your skirt flying up and exposing your underwear.

“Who’s good girl?”

When you didn’t answer him quick enough, he raised his hand and brought it down sharply onto your ass, making you yelp.

“Yours.. ohhh.. your good girl..”

“Yeah?”

“Yes..”

Another harsh smack.

“Yes what?”

“Yes.. y-yes sir..”

“Better.”

He pulled you back up into a sitting position on his lap again and instructed you to undo the zipper on his jeans. You nodded and fumbled with it for a second before getting it down, reaching in and pulling out his semi-hard cock, Javi hissing and groaning when you started pumping him in your hand. It felt all too reminiscent of his wet dream the night before and was struggling to keep his cool.

He was still half-hard when you sank down onto his cock and Javi went to stop you but when you wriggled your hips around, he rested his head on the back of the couch and grabbed your waist with his hands.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yeah.. fuck.. you’re so fucking tight.. shit..”

You giggled, leaning forward to mouth at his neck again, smiling against his skin.

Holy shit, you actually _giggled_. You were enjoying this too much, but Javi couldn’t stop himself. He was obsessed with the way that he fit you perfectly, your t-shirt now bunched above your tits, letting them bounce softly as you rode him. You skirt had fallen back down now, almost like it’s hiding what’s underneath, hiding the shamefulness that it’s happening. Once you sit back up on his lap, Javi instantly sits forward, attaching his mouth to one of your soft tits while your hands reach round his neck to fiddle with the hairs at the back of his head.

You threaded your fingers through his hair for a minute or so before moving them back down to your skirt, lifting it up and leaning forward to look down.

“You like looking at me filling you up? Next time I’ll fuck you in front of my mirror, hm?”

“Ohhhh..”

“Yeah? You wanna see every inch of me slide in and out of you? You wanna see every last drop of my cum drip out of you? You wanna see how much I can make you gag on my fingers, spit and saliva all over your mouth? You’d make such a pretty mess..”

“Please.. please!”

Javi just smirked, moving onto your other tit, his tongue swirling around and flicking over your bud. When he pulled off of it, he stared at the two slow emerging bruises on your tits, watching your soft skin turn purple.

“You gonna cum for me?”

“Mmhmm..”

“Ask me nicely.”

“Can I please come? Please, sir..”

“Go on then.. let yourself go.. show me what a pretty mess you can make..”

You sighed as you gripped his shirt even harder, feeling yourself gush all over him. His hands caressed over your hips and your thighs, coaxing every last drop of your orgasm out of you. When you leant forward to rest your head on his shoulder, he held onto your waist, bucking his hips up towards you, filling you up completely before pulling out for only a few seconds and then slamming his hips against you once again. He kept up the fast paced rhythm for a few minutes or so before he groaned and squeezed your hips harder, his hot liquid spilling inside of you once more.

You slumped against him once you felt him soften inside of you, his strained breaths and your whimpered moans filling the room. He carefully stood up after a minute of sitting there and took you to the bathroom, taking your underwear off and sitting you down on the toilet. As he cleaned the mess up that was left on your thighs, you reached forward to run your fingers through his hair. Once he had you cleaned up, he wiped himself on a spare towel, washed his hands and left you for a few minutes.

After finishing up, you went to find him and saw him lying in bed, but sitting up against the headboard. You went over to him and sat yourself down on his lap, which prompted him to place his hands on your waist once more.

“We should probably do some work..”

“Oh.. I forgot about that.”

“C’mon.. you need to pass this class, alright?”

“Okay.. alright..”

You rolled your eyes as you got up off of Javi’s lap, waiting for him to stand up before you followed him downstairs to the kitchen table. He sat next to you and opened up his notes, watching you as you opened up yours and grabbed your pen. You both sat there for another hour, sharing notes and information before Javi decided to send you home. It was 10pm and your parents were probably wondering what was taking so long. However, tonight he walked you to the end of his driveway before letting you walk to your door by yourself, where you turned and waved at him. He then turned and walked back home as you walked inside your house, shutting the door behind you. You shouted to your parents that you were home and you headed up to your room to get changed, looking at the small bruises over your tits in the mirror and smiling. Slipping on a t-shirt and some sleep shorts, you got into bed and soon fell asleep, exhausted from the nights activities.

Javier, however, got into bed and fell asleep, his mind racing, flooded with thoughts of you. He just could never seem to get you out of his head. He was definitely in over his head about you and maybe it had gone too far, but as he grabbed onto his spare pillow and held it to his chest, he imagined it was you.


End file.
